


Life in Broadchurch

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Hardy has a terrible day at work, but thankfully he has Hannah to come home to.





	Life in Broadchurch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notanannoyingfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/gifts).

> Prompted by notanannoyingfangirl on Tumblr: Hardy x Hannah for “You’re too young to hate the world.”

It was two in the morning when Hannah was pulled from a very nice dream. Her lashes fluttered open and she saw the outline of Alec pulling on his sleep trousers. 

Her voice raspy with sleep, she asked, “Just get home?”

“Yeah.”

After he slipped into bed, she snuggled up next to him. 

He turned his back on her. 

She sat up and reached out for him, but paused. “Is everything alright, Alec?”

He flipped onto his back and closed his eyes. “Aye. Sorry.” 

He opened his arm for her, and she laid against his side. 

“What’s wrong?” She stroked up and down his chest. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Her hand froze. “Do...do what?”

“This job.” 

“Oh.” She released the breath she’d been holding and continued her exploration of his body. 

“The world is full of evil, Han. I hate it. Hate having to go out there every day an’...”

Her fingers glided over the stubble on his cheeks. “You’re too young to hate the world.”

He laughed humorlessly. “I’m an old man. I don’t know what you’re even doing with me most days.”

“You, Detective Inspector, are in the prime of life.” Hannah pushed herself up to straddle his waist. “Now, take Sir David Attenborough. He’s an old man.” She leaned down and peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses.

He rolled his eyes. “You and your nature documentaries.” 

She leaned down to nibble on his ear. “Gotta do something while I’m playing the good little housewife.”

Alec shook his head. “You’ve never been a housewife a day in your life.” 

She sat back, innocence coloring her features. “I like to pretend…”

He lifted his head with eyes wide. “You do?”

Her lips twitched. “Once. For a couple of minutes.” 

He dropped his head back onto his pillow. “Would you shag him?” 

“Who?”

“David Attenborough.”

Hannah paused to think about it. “Hmm. Maybe if I could dress like a zebra.” She leaned forward and rolled her hips as if swishing a tail. 

Hardy’s lips twitched.

“Was that a smile?”

“No.”

“I think it was.” She bit her lip and fluttered her lashes. “Do _you_ want me to dress up like a zebra?”

He laughed and hugged her close. “You're ridiculous.”

“Mmm. You love it though.”

“Aye.”

She reached back and slipped her hand under his waistband eliciting a strangled groan from him. “Oh what do we have here? Is it the elusive trouser snake? Only comes out with gentle handling by the female of the-”

“Han...”

“Mmm?” She stroked his hardening length and leaned forward to nip at his lips. She glanced up at him coyly but with a mischievous grin. “Is it too late for the old man? Past his bedtime? Want me to stop.”

He bucked his hips as she twisted her fist just so. “Fuck, Han.”

Releasing him to drag her nightshirt over her head, she flung it into the corner.

His eyes roved over her naked body. “Hannah…”

Her fingers played lightly over the muscles of his abdomen. “Do you want me to stop, Alec?”

“No.” Her dragged her down to steal her breath away. “Never stop, Han. Please.” That last plea ended on a sob.

“It’s okay, Alec. I’m here. Not going anywhere.” She laid across his chest and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled himself together. 

When his breathing had evened out, she sat up and wiggled back several inches. He hissed as she rubbed against his cock, half covered by his night clothes and pants. She worked him out of his clothing and pulled them halfway down his thighs.

Her nails scratched along the tense muscles of his legs on the way to her prize. His breath hitched as her head lowered to enfold his straining cock between her lips. Humming her pleasure, she swirled her tongue around the tip before bobbing down to take as much of him into her mouth as she could. His hands tangled in her hair neither pulling or pushing, simply guiding. 

The only sounds in the room as she worked him where his gasps and the slick sound of wet lips on flesh. His eyes squeezed tight as he fought his approaching orgasm. “Han. Fuck, Han. Too close.”

“Hmmm.”

“Hannah, please. Shit, I want to...I need to be inside of you.”

She released him with a pop and crawled her way up his lower body. “Like this?” Carefully taking his throbbing cock into her hand, she sank down onto the shaft. 

“Yes,” he wheezed. “God, yes. Fuck! I love the feel of you.”

“Well, that’s perfect, because I love having your big cock filling me up, Alec Hardy.”

His hands moved to her hips. “Hannah…”

With her hands on his chest, she rocked against him. Toying with the short curly hairs under her fingers, she asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eyes cloudy with lust, he looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“Work. What happened today.”

He shook his head. “Later. I don’t want to think about anything but you.”

She rose up and nearly off of him before slamming back down. The jiggling of her breast in time with the rhythm of her hips, were too tempting for Alec to ignore. He moved his hands to caress the soft mounds. Hannah sighed and leaned into him. He swapped fingers for his mouth and wrapped his arms around her. 

She picked up her pace and scraped her nails through the hair at his nape.

“Fuck, Hannah. I’m close. So close.”

“Me too. Just need…” She pushed one of his hands toward her clit and chased after her orgasm.

The clenching of her inner muscles tipped him into his own.

She collapsed across his chest and whispered in his ear. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He shifted so that they were comfortably ensconced in each other’s arms. “Know what I realized?”

She nuzzled sleepily against his neck. “Wha’?”

“I can't hate the world when you're in it.”

She kissed his cheek and smiled. “Broadchurch is lucky to have you and so am I.”


End file.
